


The Weight of Grief

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, M/M, Stiles is dead, funerals and recovery, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Derek and Noah deal with a new loss.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Weight of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wish I could say I didn’t know where this came from, but I do. One night I had a terrible idea, what if I ended Nemeton’s Shade with an inverse of Timeline A. So in A where Stiles is the only one to live, becomes B where Stiles is the only one to die. And it tied into the subversion of canon in some awesome ways. And so I wrote the original version of this.   
> And I loved it.   
> But I hated what it would do to the story to write that ending. So I scrapped it, and scrapped the idea. But the little snippet still existed it my notes. And I dusted it off and put it out here now for you. A tiny what might have been.

Derek and Noah have both felt the world grow emptier before. This was not a new feeling, but both know you’re never ready.

Scott, who had lost a brother, had Malia and their new daughters to to distract him from the giant loss, so it seems harder for Derek and the sheriff, who have nothing to fill the space. 

Slowly, perhaps inevitably they grow closer. A strange friendship built on his memory. Because they both know loss isn’t a contest, it’s a storm, and all that those left behind can try to do is take shelter where they find it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, please leave comments and kudos as they keep this going. And now I’m going to go write another 1000 words of endless dialogue.


End file.
